The Killer Chappy
by ingridmizu
Summary: Rukia finds a cute stuffed bunny, and Ichigo buys it for her. However, when their find out that the bunny is a killer bunny, what actions do they take?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Killer Chappy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's note: Thanks Bleachynii for all those ideas! Gotta give kudos to you! This is my first Bleach fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please review.

Chapter 1: Beginning of Death Chappy

Rukia Kuchiki stared into the store that was displaying a really cute stuffed bunny in the window. She pulled on Ichigo's shirt and whined saying how much she wanted it. At first he was reluctant, but she soon convinced him as she told him that if he didn't buy it for her, she would tell his dad that she was pregnant with Ichigo's baby. At the last minute he walked into the store and bought the stuffed animal for his whiny companion. The little soul reaper leaped happily, as she held the bunny close to her chest. Kon climbed out of her backpack, and glared at her toy.

"It's a demon!!! I tell you!" Kon told Rukia.

"Shut up! You're just jealous!" She yelled at Kon, still holding the stuffed animal to her chest. "Besides, I don't sense a hollow spirit in it at all."

"Come on, let go..." Ichigo stopped the two from bickering and shoved Kon into Rukia's backpack.

They finally arrived home, and Ichigo's dad made another attempt to attack his son. Ichigo blocked his attack with his arm, and threw his dad outside the window, sending him out squealing. The orange haired soul reaper walked into his room, and wait for Rukia to climb through his window. She had to sneak in after all.

"Oh my sweet little Chappy!" The short girl said. "You're my baby!"

"I thought I was your baby..." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Shut up, slave!" Rukia yelled.

"Look its getting late. Put you baby to sleep. And don't you dare sign into AIM while I'm asleep." Ichigo was teased at school, because Rukia signed into his screen name, and she made everyone think he was gay.

Ms. Kuchiki slept with Ichigo, since they have been dating for over a year. Isshin gave Ichigo a 'do not disturb' sign so whenever he had a girl over and wanted privacy, he could place it on his door. So, they wouldn't get bothered. Chappy was laid on her old bed in the closet. Suddenly, the stuffed bunny's eyes glowed red. He leaped up and openned the closet door slowly, so no one could hear. Kon was on the floor looking at porn magazines, and wore headsets listen to 'Baby Got Back.' His back was facing the closet. Chappy slowly tippy toed towards the lion stuffed animal. It pulled out a rather large knife, and covered Kon's mouth.

"You shall die...You are a leak...Die..." Chappy said, as he sliced Kon's throat.

At first Kon gagged, but Chappy's efforts were useless.

"I can't die, bitch!" Kon said as he grabbed the knife and pounced on the evil possessed toy. He was just about to stab Chappy until Rukia grabbed Kon and threw the knife on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO CHAPPY?!?!?!" Rukia said furiously.

"He tried to kill me!" Kon protested. "He can talk! And walk! And he tried to kill me!"

"What are you talking about? It's harmless. And pick up that porn from the ground!" Ichigo said holding up the stuffed bunny.

"It tried to kill me!" Kon said biting Ichigo in the ankle to drop the toy on the floor. "Listen you! You better talk!"

"..." no response came from Chappy.

"...(nervous) hehe...he's joking..." Kon grabbed Chappy and tried to make it look like it was speaking, when really its his voice. "I will kill you!!!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other insecurely. Ms. Kuchiki grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. She told the person on the phone to hurry up and come, and hanged up the phone. A few minutes later, Hat and Clogs put Kon in a straight- jacket and stabbed him with a needle to calm him down.

"He'll be fine in a few days." Urahara said smiling.

"What did you give him?" Ichigo said as he watched Kon look up at the sky confused.

"...It's called a joint shot..."

"YOU GAVE HIM MARIJUANA?!?!" Ichigo said angrily.

"He needs it..." Hats and Clogs said as he rushed into the car and drove off.

The orange haired soul reaper looked at his girl and shrugged. They went back into Ichigo's room and shoved Kon in the closet with Chappy. The stuffed animals eyes glowed red once again, and looked at the mod soul. At this point Kon didn't know what the hell was doing since he was so high with dope. Chappy grinned, and grabbed Kon's throat.

"You will die!" Chappy said fierce fully as he dug his fluffy paws down the lion's throat, and pulled out the mod soul. The stuffed bunny look at the circle in his hand and crushed it, killing Kon. Chappy opened the closet and looked out, seeing Rukia and Ichigo on the bed sleeping. He closed it once he saw the sun go up in the sky, and went back to his still state. The tall soul reaper yawned and sat up on the bed. He looked at the closet and called out for Kon. Yet he heard no response.

"Kon?" Ichigo questioned as he opened the closet, and there sat...the evil Chappy doll. "What the hell?" Kon's body laid still. "Kon, If you pull a nasty trick on me." Still nothing. Ichigo picked up the lion doll and shook it, yet no movement came out of him. "Rukia...I think...Kon's...dead..."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Killer Chappy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 2: Death of Byakuya?!

Author's note: Yes, I warn you now, this is going to be a gloomy chapter...But all will be well in the end of the story! So don't tear up too much...

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at Kon's body shocked that his mod soul was dead. Even though Kon was a complete pervert, it still bothered him; Kon was a friend after all. It was a frightening idea to think that maybe all the things the mod soul said could be true. If that was the case, then who would he choose as his next victim? Rukia shortly stood up and looked at her lover. He face was faint and pail. The short girl walked up to the orange haired soul reaper, and poked him in the side.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I think Kon's dead." Ichigo said. Rukia could sense the chill in his voice.

"Dead? How?"

"Well, I tried to wake him up, but his body just doesn't respond. And right now I tried to pull his soul out, but..." Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes. "There's nothing there."

"WHAT?!" The short soul reaper grabbed the doll from his hands, and looked for herself. Yet she too couldn't find anything inside.

"I have a feeling. That...THAT BUNNY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Ichigo pointed at the killer chappy.

"Nonsense, don't be a fool. It's just a stuffed animal." She said rolling her eyes.

"A very lethal stuffed animal... We have to do the safe thing and destroy him!"

"No! I won't! I don't have the heart to kill such an innocent animal. Plus, stuffed bunny dolls are going extinct."

"WHAT?! It's a stuffed animal. It's not living. Unless it killed Kon." Ichigo decided to put his foot down. He knew that if he really upset Rukia, that could mean no role playing sex for a week. That did not matter to him at this point, since he valued Rukia's life more than sex. He grabbed the doll from his girl's hand and held it up high, and so she was unable to reach it since she is so short. Then he grabbed the glove that was able to change him into a soul reaper. Ichigo leaped out the window, and tried his best to stay away from Rukia. He quickly rushed to Urahara's and used the machine to send him to the soul society. Within a flash, Ichigo was in Soul Society, and he knew just where to go, and stop the evil doll. Byakuya's. Byakuya walking around his quarters, and from a distance could feel Ichigo's spiritual energy. He ran to Ichigo, and asked him what he wanted.

"What brings you here?" Asked the captain.

"This doll...I figured you guys here at soul society could deal with it...It fights and kills people. Hey wait. I know. Kenpachi would have a blast with this thing." Ichigo smirked.

"Hmph...you waste my time just to show me a stupid toy?" Byakura turned around and walked away from Ichigo. Then suddenly, the Chappy toy came to life once again, and leaped on to the captain. Byakuya was unable to grab the doll since it was so tiny. Chappy pulled out a knife from inside the back through the zipper. It first slit Byakuya down his arm, causing him to bleed severely. Ichigo pulled out his weapon, but Renji appeared from behind him and stopped him.

"What is going on?!" Renji asked. Then his attention drew to the killer chappy. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A KILLER RABBIT!!!"

"Exactly, why I am going to get rid of it!" Ichigo was about to charge at the doll, until Renji stopped him.

"Don't! If you miss...It could mean the end of Byakuya." Both of them looked at the horrible sight, as Byakuya arms and legs bleed all over the ground. Chappy laughed maniacally, and they could see the psycho look in his eyes. For some reason, no matter what the captain of squad six did, ended up only adding to the flesh wounds on him body. Finally, Byakuya's body slammed to the ground. His body could not longer endure the stress of Chappy's wraith.

"I will kill everyone in my sight...It is my duty!" The evil bunny flew off into the sky, leaving the dead carcass of the dead soul reaper. Ichigo and Renji ran to his body and tried to wake up Byakuya, but it was too late. He had already lost too much blood, and already his body felt cold. Suddenly, Renji felt his back pocket vibrate. It was his cell phone. As he answered, he heard Rukia's voice on the phone.

"What happened?! Where's Ichigo?! Where's Chappy?!" Rukia screamed out several questions, and she became quiet as Ichigo took the phone.

"Kon was right...Chappy is a serial killer bunny. I just...I just saw Byakuya get murder...And there wasn't anything I could do-"

He got cut off as he heard Rukia cry on the other line. The orange haired soul reaper stood silently, and watched as the dead soul reaper was taken away. His blood was dragged on the floor, and many soul reapers bowed at his rotting corpse. Ichigo looked at Renji and nodded. They decided to look for the murderous bunny, and stop him before more people were killed. Both soul reapers split up in separate directions, and looked around for any traces of blood. Rukia stayed in the real world, this way if Chappy was to come back she could take him out. So far, they could find nothing, and they had almost given up all efforts, until they heard a loud scream for help.

"HELP!!!"

Ichigo rushed to the person's aid, and realized that the person screaming for help was Kenpachi.

"What?! What happened?" Ichigo became silent as he saw Kenpachi struggling with a pickle jar.

"Ah, Ichigo! I need some help with this damn thing!"

"...You screamed for help, over a jar of pickles?!"

"The...pickles...they are just so...delicious!" Kenpachi said hugging the pickle jar. Ichigo noticed that his Lieutenant wasn't on his back like she always was.

"Where's that one chick?"

"Oh her. She went to get a can opener." Kenpachi bruised his hand from twisting so hard. "Ow...please help me..."

"WHAT?! I don't have a time for this!" Ichigo was about to leave when Kenpachi grabbed his arm.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"There's a serial killer bunny on the loose! I know that sounds stupid, but it's true!"

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"...No." Kenpachi finally gripped the pickle jar just right, and managed to open the jar. Ichigo figured he didn't need him anymore and continued checking out the entire Soul Society. Yet nothing turned up. Where could the little shit have gone? Then finally he found something. A bunch of soul reapers were gathering around a certain area, and it looked like another body had been slaughtered. He quickly went toward the crowd and moved in to see who it was...It was Renji.


End file.
